Emerald Can't Cry
by Mikii
Summary: Selon une (fabuleuse) idée de Poppy Brite : comment détourner un conte version yaoi ? J'ai jeté dans un premier temps mon dévolu sur 'La Petite Sirène'. A suivre... !
1. Le soleil invisible

Si jamais parmi vous se trouve des lecteurs de mes autres fics (les traductions --), je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner de poster ceci avant de mettre à jour le reste. C'est juste que ça fait déjà quelques temps que l'envie me démangeait d'écrire ce qui suit ,,

Auteur : Mikii

Genre : conte – yao

Disclaimer : cette histoire est directement inspirée du conte d'_Andersen_, 'La petite sirène'. Toutefois, tous les personnages (et même l'histoire, _a fortiori_) ont été entièrement remaniés.

Note : dans le recueil de nouvelles 'Self Mad Man' de Poppy Z. Brite, l'auteur a choisi de remanier un conte dans l'esprit yaoï. L'idée m'ayant bien plue, j'ai décidé d'en faire de même Bon, l'histoire sera relativement courte, mais j'ai eu envie de la découper en petits chapitres, pour les poster à mesure.

Emerald Can't Cry

1 - Le soleil invisible 

Il y avait un royaume au large, ancré dans les profondeurs de la mer. Celui-ci demeurait invisible aux yeux des humains voguant, ignorants, sur l'écume salée des vagues. Les habitants des ondes se complaisaient bien volontiers du sort qui leur avait été réservé, isolés qu'ils étaient du monde d'en dessus et des hommes qui le peuplaient.

Ce royaume était celui d'un roi bon et généreux qui, plusieurs fois l'an, organisait un grand bal et y conviait tous ses sujets.

Le roi de la Mer était veuf depuis bien longtemps, sa défunte épouse ayant disparue en couche en donnant la vie à leur sixième enfant, un garçon. Le deuil du roi n'en avait été que plus douloureux ; il avait en effet été prédit que si d'un fils il s'averrait devenir le père, l'enfant devrait être, le jour de ses seize ans, uni à l'héritier de la noble famille des Wizardheir, branche cadette de la famille royale. Le bon roi n'avait juste alors eut que des filles pour héritières, et la venue au monde du petit prince avait donné naissance à nombre de rumeurs au sujet du futur mariage royal.

Au sein de la communauté des ondes, cette situation apparaissait comme rarissime. Depuis des générations, les rois étaient mariés à leurs cousines, et si de roi il n'y avait pas, la reine était alors unie à l'aîné des Wizardheir. Or, la naissance du prince en avait fait l'héritier direct du roi de la Mer, selon le même principe que la loi salique des humains ; et tous savaient que le grand prince Wizardheir s'éteindrait bientôt, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un fils unique.

Si les mariages consanguins répondaient à la coutume, l'union qui s'annonçait entre les deux héritiers apparaissait aux yeux de bon nombre des sujets comme une alliance des plus étranges. Mais bien que certains s'y opposassent farouchement, il en était ainsi, et rien ne pouvait briser la loi coutumière, pas même le roi lui-même. Celui-ci décréta alors, au lendemain de la venue au monde du prince, qu'il s'en remettait pleinement aux décisions éternelles mais qu'ordre était donné de taire l'union promise à son fils jusqu'au lendemain de sa majorité.

Ce soir-là, on célébrait les quinze printemps de la première des princesses sirènes. L'évènement s'annonçait grandiose, tout avait été prévu pour que la fête se déroulât comme la plus mémorable des manifestations que le royaume ait connu depuis longtemps. On aurait dit que le château était devenu l'incarnation sous-marine de l'astre solaire ; des coulées d'or scintillaient en son toit, interrompues ça et là d'éclats de pierreries que l'on ne pouvait extraire qu'à longue distance du cœur du royaume. Sur les murs, le corail s'était démultiplié, comme si on le lui en avait intimé l'ordre, et ses couleurs rappelaient volontairement les teintes de l'habit qu'avait revêtu la plus âgée des filles du roi. Bordant la route conduisant au château, des centaines d'huîtres s'ouvraient au passage des invités, révélant en leur centre des perles brillantes aux milles reflets.

Peu à peu, la salle de réception, attenante à l'immense salle de bal, se remplit. Il y avait rarement eut tant d'invités à une réception, et le roi contemplait ses sujets d'un regard satisfait. La soirée promettait d'être parfaite.

Lorsque l'aînée des princesses fit son entrée, nageant avec souplesse et élégance, tous les yeux se rivèrent sur elle. Ses cheveux d'or avaient été remontés en chignon, à l'exception de deux longues mèches, légèrement ondulés, qui lui coulaient autour du visage. L'habit qu'elle arborait était le symbole de sa prestance puisque d'ordinaire, les femmes sirènes ne revêtaient qu'un atours dissimulant leur poitrine. L'aînée portait également douze huîtres à sa queue, tandis que les autres dames de qualité n'en avaient droit qu'à six. La fête commença.

Lorsque les membres de la famille royale allèrent pour se rassembler autour de la jeune adulte, tous purent aisément remarquer l'absence du cadet. Le roi intima l'ordre qu'on aille chercher son fils et qu'on le presse de regagner le lieu. Pourtant, le prince demeura introuvable et il fallut bien ouvrir le bal sans attendre. Ainsi en décida le roi.

Le prince allait rapidement, porté par l'un des courants marins proche du château de son père. Nombre des êtres occupants les lieux n'osaient s'aventurer dans de tels passages mais le garçon sirène n'avait cure de ce type d'inquiétude. Il n'avait aucun mal à maîtriser le courant, brassant l'eau de ses paumes et agitant sa queue de sirène de façon à ce que son corps ne fût pas emporter là où il ne le souhaiterait pas. Il ne rencontra ainsi nulle difficulté à se dégager du courant marin, pas plus que lorsqu'il y avait pénétré, et c'est avec toute l'aisance de nage dont il savait faire preuve qu'il monta en piquet en direction de la surface.

Il lui fallut pourtant interrompre sa course le long d'une paroi rocheuse ; son jeune âge lui interdisait encore l'accès au monde du dessus, ne serait-ce que pour entrevoir une courte seconde les vagues courant sous la brise. Nulle sirène n'était en mesure de contempler le monde des hommes avant sa majorité. Pourtant, dans le cœur du jeune prince, nul autre désir ne tenait une aussi grande place.

- Comme ma sœur a de la chance, en ce soir…, songea le prince.

Il aperçut soudain l'un des rayons du soleil couchant qui s'enfonçait dans les eaux claires de la surface et son regard capta alors l'éclat d'un objet enfoncé dans un recoin de la paroi rocheuse. Le jeune prince sirène nagea précipitamment et considéra la petite cavité quelques secondes avant de s'emparer précautionneusement de sa trouvaille. Sa connaissance du monde des humains ne lui permit toutefois pas de mettre un nom dessus, bien que le garçon collectionnât depuis son plus jeune âge tout ce qui semblait appartenir au monde du dessus et qui échouait au fond de la mer. Dans un premier temps, il s'était contenté d'amasser les découvertes dans la grotte qu'il s'était seul aménagé, puis il avait commencé à organiser les objets, glanant diverses informations sur l'usage qu'en faisaient les humains, auprès de son père principalement. Mais le roi ne se souciait guère de ce qui entrait en rapport avec l'en dessus, et le prince s'était rapidement lancé seul dans une tentative de compréhension des ustensiles rassemblés. Ses sœurs, à l'image de leur père, avaient peu de goût pour ce genre d'occupation, à l'exception de la cadette qui, régulièrement, venait rejoindre son jeune frère dans la grotte et l'aidait à l'étude des objets humains.

Il sentit pourtant immédiatement que sa nouvelle trouvaille était de valeur, peut-être pas pour les hommes d'en haut, peut-être pas pour les autres, mais pour lui.

Le bal semblait sur le point de s'achever lorsque le jeune prince fit son entrée dans la salle. Son père ne fit aucun commentaire sur son absence prolongée, mais le garçon vit dans son regard que son attitude n'allait pas pour lui plaire. Lorsque les coquillages musicaux se refermèrent sur leurs dernières notes, la première dame de la fête, désormais majeure, se précipita à sa rencontre en oubliant quelque peu la grâce qu'elle se devait de mettre dans sa nage. De son visage éclairé, elle lui annonça qu'elle partait dès à présent à la surface.

- Je ne veux plus attendre ! Et je tiens fermement à contempler l'astre solaire qui se couche pour ma première ascension, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Comme le garçon l'enviait en cet instant ! Si seulement les mots avaient pu exprimer ce que son cœur ressentait ! Il suivit sa sœur aînée en dehors du château, ainsi que le reste de la famille royale et certains des sujets parmi les plus hauts placés. Le roi nagea aux côtés de sa fille sur une courte distance, sous les acclamations de la foule rassemblée, avant de la laisser seule regagner la surface. Puis tous se dissipèrent et le prince demeura là, ne souhaitant pas rentrer immédiatement. Il contempla longtemps la mer sombre au dessus de lui, envahit par des rêves impossibles de rejoindre la sirène, là-haut. Si lui, lui, avait seulement pu devenir majeur en ce jour !


	2. Le diadème

__

2 – Le diadème

Vint le jour où la seconde des filles du roi monta à la surface le soir de ses quinze ans. Le jeune prince s'était, une fois encore, fait remarquer par son absence. Une fois encore, pourtant, son père ne s'en formalisa guère. Le prince, depuis sa jeune enfance, avait pour habitude de s'évader loin des autres, du château, de sa famille. Comme si tout cela le pesait. Comme s'il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Sa plus jeune sœur vint le trouver dans leur grotte peu après la fin de la fête.

Elle a, l'informa t-elle à propos de leur sœur aînée, décidé de ne partir que demain, lorsque l'aube s'élèvera sur les terres du dessus. Ce doit être beau ! J'en ferai de même, je pense.

Le jeune prince, lui, ne pensait pas ainsi. Oh ! bien sûr, il aurait voulu pouvoir contempler le lever de l'astre lumineux, mais tout comme il aurait voulu être capable d'admirer son coucher, et comme il aurait espéré voir et voir à nouveau le rituel quotidien. Il savait fort bien que lui seul avait pour rêve, non pas de monter à la surface, mais d'y demeurer, de vivre dans le monde des hommes. Seulement ce rêve, il ne pouvait l'exprimer par des mots, ne pouvait le confier à quiconque, pas même à la plus jeune et la plus proche des filles du roi. Toutefois, cette idée résonnait en lui comme une évidence ; le jour de ses quinze ans, il rejoindrait la surface et y demeurerait jusqu'à l'aurore. Il redescendrait ensuite dans son royaume afin d'informer son père et ses cinq sœurs qu'il s'en allait, désormais. Peu importeraient leurs suppliques.

Pourtant le prince n'était pas pour autant ignorant des lois des hommes, et parmi elles, la plus primordiale ; un homme avait, à la différence majeure des sirènes, une paire de jambes pour se mouvoir sur la terre ferme. Et non cette queue si inutile à la surface. Il possédait déjà plus d'une dizaine de statuettes figurants hommes et femmes du monde des humains, et toutes, toutes n'avaient de cesse de lui prouver sa différence…

Lorsque sa sœur quitta la grotte pour retrouver le château, le prince décida qu'il ne l'y suivrait pas. Il souhaitait demeurer seul, désireux par-dessus tout d'éviter le discours que l'ainée des sirènes ne manquerait pas de faire à propos de son ascention prévue pour l'aube prochaine. Il nagea ainsi jusqu'à la paroie rocheuse où, un an plus tôt, il avait découvert, le cœur empli de fierté, l'objet qu'il n'avait pas tardé à baptiser son 'cercle d'émeraude'. Il n'était pas parvenu à en comprendre l'usage particulier mais avait fini par s'en remettre à l'explication la plus aisée, et sans doute la plus logique : il devait s'agir d'un diadème appartenant à un humain important, à en juger par la beauté et la richesse du bijou. L'objet dessinait un cercle fin, fait d'un métal commun à de nombreux objets que le prince possédait en sa collection, et, incrustés dans son pourtour, de petites émeraudes scintillantes se distinguaient. Depuis le jour où il l'avait découvert, le jeune prince sirène ne s'en séparait plus. L'émeraude, mélé à l'argent, s'alliait si parfaitement à la pureté de ses yeux et à ses mèches d'ébène que le diadème donnait l'impression que le prince était auréolé.

Collant son dos contre la roche, il demeura là, immobile, à fixer les eaux sombres de la surface, bien au-dessus de lui. Les secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, parfaitement silencieuses. Le prince avait à présent les yeux clos. Ses longues mèches de jais caressaient sa joue, portées par le courant d'eau qui passait près de la paroie avant de s'enfoncer dans l'une des cavités de la haute pierre.

Soudain, la jeune sirène sentit quelque chose effleurer son épaule dénudée. Etait-ce le mouvement de l'eau ? Cela n'en avait pourtant pas la texture. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard émeraude rencontra deux pupilles d'un bleu extrêmement clair, couleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais contemplé. Agitant sa queue de sirène, le jeune prince s'écarta de la paroie, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce qui lui apparaissait à présent comme étant une sirène, tout comme lui.

Dormais-tu ? lui demanda une voix légèrement grave. Elle semblait _lui_ appartenir.

Les sourcils du prince se fronçèrent délicatement, laissant une petite rainure verticale entre ses deux yeux. Les traits de son visage se modifièrent presque immédiatement pour se détendre. Sa bouche esquissa un sourire, sans toutefois laisser échapper le moindre mot. Qui était-ce ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais rencontré de jeune sirène du même sexe que lui. Son père le roi était le seul mâle de sa famille, en dehors de lui, et ses conseillers étaient tous de vieilles sirènes ayant depuis l'éternité entière dépassé l'âge qu'il rêvait d'atteindre.

Un rire léger le fit sortir de ses songes. Ses pupilles s'équarquillèrent comme il prenait tout à fait conscience de la présence de cette jeune sirène inconnue.

Pourquoi me scrutes-tu ainsi du regard ? T'ai-je fait peur ?

Sa main passa sur la peau pâle de sa joue. Le contact le fit trembler sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Il sourit.

Je pensais que nul autre que moi ne venait jamais ici, dit le prince.

C'est la première fois que je m'approche de cette falaise, répondit la sirène.

Sa queue brassa l'eau jusqu'à ce que son corps rencontre celui du prince aux cheveux d'ébène. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les souleva à hauteur de ses joues. A quelques centimètres de son visage, la jeune sirène put voir les courtes mèches blondes de l'inconnu se mouvoir, portées par le courant.

Je nageais, juste là et… j'ai aperçu ceci ! s'exclama la sirène et se reculant d'un geste vif, les mains toujours jointes à celles du prince. Il indiqua le diadème d'un rapide geste du menton. Tu ressembles à… oh, je ne sais ! Tu es sublime, dit-il en souriant.

Il se mit aussitôt à nager, s'éloignant de la paroie rocheuse, et tenant entre sa main les longs doigts du jeune prince. Celui-ci se laissa entrainer, un instant interdit. Il ferma les yeux, les réouvrit, et lorsqu'il le fit, il sentit que son corps avait cessé de brasser l'eau et vit à nouveau la silhouette de la sirène, immobile devant lui. Son visage semblait moqueur, comme l'était souvent celui de sa plus jeune sœur lorsqu'ils jouaient tous deux et qu'elle se préparait à le taquiner de façon affectueuse.

Ne sais-tu donc pas nager ?

Le jeune prince serra sa main autour des doigts de la sirène, le fit lever son bras lentement, dans le même geste que le sien, tout en le contemplant. Il semblait être plus âgé que lui, de quelques années sans doute. De courtes mèches blondes encadraient un visage qui semblait ne pas avoir tout à fait quitté l'enfance mais qui ne se distinguait pas encore comme celui d'un adulte. Sa peau avait la pâleur des sirènes, sa texture lisse. Son corps, tout en longueur, se mouvait légèrement, prolongeant le mouvement de sa queue. Le prince revint à ses yeux et les scruta plusieurs secondes avant de prononcer de sa voix d'enfant :

Je nage parfaitement, sans que l'on m'entraine à travers l'eau.

Cela est parfait ! Veux-tu que nous fassions la course ?

Et la sirène fila en avant, à travers les fonds obscurs. Sans attendre, le prince s'élança à sa suite, ses yeux émeraude ne perdant jamais de vue la queue de sirène qui propulsait son compagnion vers les profondeurs. Pourtant, malgré son excellence, il ne put le rattraper que lorsque la sirène n'interrompit sa course tout près d'un banc de poissons, lesquels s'éparpillèrent en un instant.

J'ai gagné ! rit la sirène. Il croisa les bras contre son torse mince, attandant que le prince le rejoigne. Puis il plissa les lèvres. Mais je n'ai pu te voir nager… veux-tu recommencer ?

Pourquoi ? interrogea le jeune prince sirène. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre deception ou la moindre tristesse de s'être fait distancer. Au contraire, son cœur battait sous l'excitation. Son esprit n'était plus en rien tourné vers ses espoirs de voir la surface, de contempler l'astre qui illuminait le monde des hommes. En cet instant, ne comptait plus pour lui que la contemplation de cette sirène dont il ne savait rien mais qui en l'espace d'un instant avait fait naître en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'éprouver. Ce devait être cela, ce que l'on nommait l'amitié.

__

Je tiens à remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont reviewé, Miss Faust et Sevy, car cela m'a fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir ! Je suis navrée de la mise à jour si tardive de cette fic, quoi que vous ne l'ayez pas lu il y a si longtempsn que ça (enfin, étant donné que je l'ai posté en août dernier, lol) Je m'y remets à présent, et j'ai mon schéma jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire yeh ! En tous les cas, heureuse de voir des amatrices de cette chère Poppy Z. Brite ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! -

(et au passage, une corres à moi - elle qui m'a fait connaître cette fabuleuse auteur - a acheté 'Lost Souls' en anglais afin de s'assurer de quelque chose, et OUI Steve dit à Ghost 'I LOVE you' à la fin yataaa! Lol, non parce qu'en français c'est 'Je t'aime, Ghost' mais ça aurait pu être 'like' mais non non non, c'est 'love' aahh que c'est mignon - Mmh, pardon, c'est la review de Sevy qui m'a fait penser à dire ça )

Mikii (see you !)


	3. L'héritier des Wizardheir

_Note :_ Bon, je ne comptais pas poster ce chapitre maintenant (bien qu'il soit écrit depuis quelques temps) parce que je m'étais promis de faire une maj de mes traducs avant. Mais comme ça, si quelqu'un lit, ça me permet de dire que non, je n'ai pas abandonné ces dernières. C'est juste qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas très envie de traduire, ça s'explique pas vraiment… Je dévore des tas de livres à la place. Je fonctionne beaucoup par phases, désolée. Mais le chapitre suivant de 'A Broken Child' est déjà bien entamé ,

Mikii (impardonnable je sais...)

3 – L'héritier des Wizardheir

Sans l'informer de leur destination, le jeune prince conduisit la sirène jusqu'à sa grotte. Depuis l'entrée de celle-ci, on pouvait observer le château somptueux du roi des ondes.

Est-ce lui, le palais royal ? demanda la sirène, les yeux équarquillés devant le spectacle splendide de l'immense bâtisse.

C'est ici que je vis, répondit le jeune prince sans détour. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main afin de l'entrainer dans la grotte. Suis-moi ! s'exclama t-il.

La sirène referma les doigts sur la main du prince et nagea à ses côtés. Il songea en cet instant que son père ne lui avait pas menti en louant la beauté du jeune fils du roi. Ainsi, c'était bien lui, se dit-il. Il n'avait guère eut de doute, en le voyant pour la première fois, à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il n'avait pas demandé. La jeune sirène était tout à fait fidèle à la description que son père en avait faite.

Une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla un instant lorsque le prince relâcha son étreinte et que lui-même ouvrit les yeux. Son visage s'illumina.

C'est féérique ! s'exclama t-il.

Sa queue s'agita frénétiquement et il se mit à nager d'un coin à l'autre de la grotte, effleurant un objet, osant en prendre un autre entre ses mains, en contemplant un troisième. Lorsqu'il alla pour rejoindre le prince, il vit que celui-ci l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Comment as-tu pu assembler tout cela ? demanda la sirène.

Le prince se pencha au-dessus d'une longue barre métallique qu'il était parvenu à caler entre deux rochers, légèrement en hauteur de la grotte. Il se mit à tourner rapidement autour puis vint finalement se reposer dessus.

Cela fait si longtemps ! dit-il, le visage lumineux. Il indiqua un petit objet de couleur grise, en contrebas, posé dans l'une des innombrables cavités de la grotte. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? demanda t-il.

La sirène saisit délicatement le manche et fixa l'objet dont le bout était formé de trois piques, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Au bout de quelques courtes secondes, il releva les yeux vers le prince et demanda :

Est-ce avec ceci que l'on ouvre les huîtres, au palais ?

Les huîtres ? sursauta le prince. Jamais nous ne consommerions d'huîtres ! L'idée même est attroce !

Nous, nous utilisons de petites pierres pointues à cet effet, précisa la sirène. Mais ci cela ne sert pas aux huîtres, qu'est-ce donc ?

Le prince nagea attivement jusqu'à lui et lui prit l'objet des mains.

Voyons ! C'est un peigne ! Ne vois-tu pas ces dents ? Ma sœur partage mon opinion, les humains s'en servent ainsi.

Le jeune prince passa la fourchette entre ses longs cheveux d'ébène afin de se coiffer légèrement. Lorsqu'il eut finit de montrer le geste à la sirène, il reposa l'objet à sa place et demanda, interessé.

Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?

La sirène alla s'installer sur la barre que le prince avait quittée et ce dernier l'y rejoint sans attendre.

Elyn, répondit-il. Il observa attentivement l'autre sirène avant de poursuivre. Mon père est le cousin du roi, le prince Wizardheir. Me dirais-tu que tu n'as jamais entendu le nom de notre famille ? demanda t-il en souriant.

Ainsi, nous sommes cousins ! s'exclama le prince. Mais son visage se rembrunit rapidement. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je pensais que nos deux pères n'avaient aucun contact. Es-tu venu seul ? Es-tu venu pour me rencontrer ? Il souriait à nouveau. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé du fils de ce prince…

Cela n'est pas si surprenant, je suppose. Père et le roi ne se cotoyent guère. Il se peut qu'aucun membre de ton entourage ne connaisse mon existence, dit simplement la sirène.

Tu dis cela comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Le prince fronça les sourcils. J'aurais aimé qu'on me parle de toi.

Pourtant, le fait d'appartenir à la même famille, bien que de deux branches différentes, ne conduisit pas le prince à aller rendre visite à Elyn au château de son père, ni ce dernier à rejoindre le prince au palais. D'un commun accord, tous deux décidèrent de ne parler à personne de leur rencontre. Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils craignaient la réaction de leurs pères respectifs, mais ils souhaitaient simplement garder le secret, et cela était tout. En Elyn, le jeune prince sirène trouva un être avec qui tout partager et cela l'ammena à prendre quelque distance d'avec sa plus jeune sœur. Elle venait toujours regulièrement partager ses dernières trouvailles sur le monde des humains avec son frère, dans la grotte, mais en dehors de cela, les deux jeunes sirènes ne se voyaient guère. Au palais, le prince avait sa propre chambre et celle-ci n'était pas à réelle proximité de l'appartement que partageaient ses cinq sœurs.

Ses rencontres avec Elyn représentaient la part la plus importante de ses journées. Sa famille, et surtout le roi, ne s'étonnait guère de ses absences prolongées, comme il avait été dans l'habitude du prince, dès son plus jeune âge, d'aller seul ça et là à travers le royaume. Selon tous, le prince était à la fois avanturier et solitaire. Toutefois, sa rencontre avec Elyn avait quelque peu changé cela. Certes, il aimait à se retrouver seul, mais plus une seule journée ne passait sans qu'il ressente le besoin de voir son ami.

Le temps passa. Bientôt, la troisième des filles du roi atteint sa majorité et eut de ce fait le droit de nager jusqu'à la surface, lorsque la fête donnée en l'honneur de ses quinze printemps fut achevée. Une fois encore, tous purent noter l'absence du prince, mais personne ne songea qu'il pouvait demeurer tout près, dissimulé derrière l'une des colonnes supportant le château. Les yeux fixes, il observait la jeune princesse faire signe à son père et ses sœurs, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, avant de s'éloigner d'une nage élégante vers la surface. Le cœur du prince se serra jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Elyn, le bras passé autour de son torse, le serrait contre lui sans prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsque la princesse sirène eut disparue dans l'obscurité des eaux d'en-haut, il se détacha, vint se placer juste derrière lui, et lui défit l'algue qui lui filait les cheveux en natte. Les longues mèches d'ébène flottèrent quelques instants à travers l'eau avant de tomber en pluie légère dans le dos du jeune prince. Elyn se mit à les coiffer de ses doigts dans un geste lent et répétitif.

Tout comme la sirène s'était montrée sincère et vraie envers le prince dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre, il y avait de cela une année, le jeune fils du roi avait dévoilé son cœur, limpide. Et Elyn avait su ce que le prince avait toujours caché, le désir profond qui animait son cœur. Pourtant, depuis ce jour, dès que le prince faisait allusion au jour où il monterait enfin à la surface, Elyn sentait son cœur saigner, un peu plus profondément chaque fois. Cet être auquel il s'était si fortement attaché, viendrait un jour prochain où il devrait supporter de le voir partir, pour ne plus revenir. Le prince ne lui avait jamais rien caché de son souhait de demeurer dans le monde des hommes, de ne plus revenir, jamais. Il semblait si étrange que le prince ne songe pas même au fait que cela signifiait que lui non plus ne reverrait plus son ami cher. Il lui répétait sans cesse que jamais ils ne se sépareraient, comme deux moitiés du même être. C'était comme si dans son jeune esprit, ces deux pensées n'avaient rien de contradictoire. Comme si au fond de lui, le prince se persuadait que tous deux seraient réunis à la surface comme ils l'étaient au fond des mers. Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait exprimé cette idée sous la forme de mots. Il y avait comme une barrière invisible entre ses souhaits, ses désirs profonds, une barrière que le prince ne semblait pas même perçevoir.

Réponses aux reviews !

Smirnoff : lol, oui je sais qu'un mâle sirène est un triton en théorie Mais je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser ce terme, je ne l'aime pas, et en plus j'aime parler de sirène au masculin. Sinon ah oui, écoute les conseils, lis du Poppy Brite ! Et en priorité "Sang d'encre" si je peux me permettre, c'est mon roman préféré personnelement (d'elle, et de tous les livres confondus en fait).

Sevy : et oui hein, snifeuh ! ya pas assez de nouvelles sur Steve et Ghost Un conseil, si jamais tu ne connais pas : tu sais la nouvelle "America", où Ghost fredonne une chanson et Steve lui dit de se taire… Ben écoute la chanson en question… Elle est géniale, je l'aime. C'est "A horse with no name" du groupe "America". Je ne connaissais pas du tout, mais c'est absolument délire de se l'écouter, surtout en relisant la petite histoire "On the first time ooof the jouurneeyy lalala" Voilà lol. Bon et pour la fic, j'espère que ce chap t'a plu - J'écrirai la suite dès que possible !

Céline.s : contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu seras là pour ce chap See you !


End file.
